Meek's Old Friend
by Smarty 94
Summary: When an old friend of Meek's shows up on Earth; Meek allows him to help out in capturing two gangsters who prove very elusive, but the newcomer maybe hiding some secrets. Meanwhile; Cyborg and Beast Boy travel into the internet in order to find out why no one is getting any wifi.
1. Rock Meerkat

In front of some type of weapons factory; an explosion happened and two gangsters, one small and skinny dressed in a grey suit and derby covering his eyes, the other big and fat and wearing a brown suit with a top hat exited the factory and the big one was firing a Gatling gun all over the place.

"Thanks for the loot suckers." said the fat guy.

The two put the weapons in an armored truck before getting in.

The small guy turned on the truck before driving it away.

"Well done Skin, we got away with the loot." said the small gangster.

The tall guy known as Skin laughed dumbly.

"We sure did boss Fat." said Skin.

But then they saw Sonic in werehog form grabbing onto the hood of their truck, shocking them.

"Excuse me, is this truck heading for the Empire State Building?" said Sonic.

He started punching the window.

"Get that oversized vermin off the hood now." said Fat.

"Sure thing boss." said Skin.

He pulled out a pistol and stuck it out a side window before aiming at Sonic and shooting at him.

But the werehog formed hedgehog dodged every round.

Fat and Skin are shocked.

"Damn he's good." said Skin.

Fat pulled out a cattle prod before aiming it at Sonic's werehog morpher and zapping it.

The device exploded; sending Sonic crashing into some garbage cans.

"Sucker." said Fat.

However; the truck flipped forwards and landed on it's top.

The two gangsters looked outside to see Wart who was reading a book called 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'.

Wart put the book away.

"Rude." said Wart, "I was at the good part."

He put the book in his jacket before running to the truck.

Skin aimed his pistol at Wart and shot at him, but the bullets did nothing.

Skin is shocked by that.

"That Pig is unstoppable." He said.

Fat pulled out a cannon and fired a cannonball at Wart, sending him crashing into a light pole.

"Bozo." said Fat.

The two got out of their truck and removed all the stolen weapons before making a run for it over to a similar armored truck parked in an alleyway and driving off.

"Looks like we'll be making a clean getaway boss." said Skin.

"Yes we are. But there's something moving in my pants." said Fat.

Then Rufus the Molerat emerged from Fat's pants and chuckled.

The two noticed it and became shocked.

"RAT!" yelled Skin.

They started swirving the truck around and passed a bench that Kim and Ron were sitting at.

"Good timing." said Ron.

"Yep." said Kim.

The truck crashed into a fire hydrant before it sprayed water all over the place.

The two spies stood up and approached the hydrant as Wart and Sonic who was still in werehog form approached the truck.

Wart looked at the back entry way and looked in the keyhole.

"If only we've got a key." said Wart.

"I've got one." said Sonic.

He grabbed the doors and removed them from the truck.

The four looked inside to see that it was empty, shocking them.

"What the?" said Ron.

"They got away scott free." said Kim.

Sonic saw something reached into the truck before pulling out an Apple Watch with coordinates on it.

"Almost." said Sonic.

Kim smiled

"Yeah well that's not what else happened. Earlier at Smarty Mart our old principal/teacher was in there and he acting crazy." said Ron.

Wart turned to Kim in confusion.

Kim just raised her shoulders in confusion.

Ron noticed the werehog morpher which was badly damaged.

"What happened to your werehog morpher Sonic?" said Ron.

Sonic looked at the morpher and sighed.

"Those gangsters managed to fry the thing beyond repair, looks like I'm stuck like this for a while." said Sonic.

Wart leaned over to Kim as Meek in his Bounty Hunter armor and Luna in her Purple Parasite armor appeared and Rufus climbed into Ron's pants pocket.

"I give it till the end of the fanfiction." said Wart.

Sonic grumbled.

"Anything of interest?" said Meek.

"Just this Apple Watch." said Sonic.

He gave the watch to Luna.

"Well, this won't tell us anything but of their recent location." said Violet.

Ron looked up.

"And there's a spaceship about to crash towards us." said Ron.

The group looked up to see a flaming spaceship similar to a X-Wing about to crash, shocking them.

Everyone minus Sonic ran off.

Sonic shook his head.

"Always the last one to move." said Sonic.

He stretched his arms out and lodged his claws into some buildings before the ship could hit him and push him far away.

But Sonic still kept his grip on the buildings and his arms were stretched out very far before the ship eventually stopped.

Sonic panted from exhaustian.

He then sighed and let go of the buildings as his arms returned.

"That was idiotic." said Sonic.

The others then appeared.

"What is this thing?" said Kim.

"Is that a rhetorical questions?" said Wart.

Sonic managed to remove the ships doors and saw a figure in a blue version of Master Chief's armor before removing the figure.

The figure panted.

"You alright?" said Ron.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've crashed more spaceships then that." the figure said sounding like Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson.

He then grabbed his helmet and removed it, revealing that it was another Mobian meerkat similar to Meek, but with purple eyes and orange hair in an emo style covering his left eye.

Meek became shocked.

"Rock?" said Meek.

The meerkat known as Rock became confused.

"Do I know you?" said Rock.

Meek placed a hand on his helmet, making it disappear.

"Yep." said Meek.

Rock became shocked.

"Meeky, buddy." said Rock.

He smiled and managed to clap hands with Meek before the two head butted each other and banged their chests with each others.

Rock laughed.

"Been a while since we've done that." said Rock.

"Sure has." said Meek.

The others became confused.

Later; the group was in the Bounty Cave.

"So you two were friends in the Westopolis Orphanage back on Mobius shortly after this Katie girl was adopted?" said Wart.

Rock nodded.

"Oh yeah, we were inseperable. At least until that one couple showed up to adopt one of us." said Meek.

"The only way to decide it peacfully if we did a coin flip, and I won the flip." said Rock.

The group nodded.

"Right, but what brings you to this planet anyways?" said Ron.

Rock smiled.

"If you must know, I was on my way to see what Venus was like and had some engine problems and the whole thing crashed into some type of wolf like creature." said Rock.

Sonic growled.

"Sure, a wolf and not a hedgehog in some monstrous form." said Sonic.

Rock punched Sonic.

"Shut it." said Rock.

"He can't, there's always a snarky comment from him whenever he feels like it." said Ron, "And I was on a gameshow."

 **Flashback**

On a Who Wants to Be a Millionaire like setting; Ron was sitting at a podium oposite of Soar the Eagle looking at a question.

"I'm still hungry you know." said Ron.

"Answer the question or use a lifeline." said Soar.

Ron did some thinking.

"Phone a friend." said Ron.

"Alright then, we're calling your friend right now. Hello, you're on Who Wants a Million Dollars." said Soar.

" _Hola, this is Speedy Gonzalez._ " said the voice of Speedy.

"Hey Speedy, this is Soar the Eagle of Who Wants a Million Dollars with a friend of yours Ron Stoppable." said Soar, "Ask away Ron."

"Okay, I'll take a medium pizza with pepperoni's on half and canadian bacon on the other half with a side of cheesy bread sticks." said Ron.

Soar became confused.

"Wait a minute who'd you have us call?" said Soar.

" _This is Speedy Gonzalez's Pizzariba._ " Speedy's voice said.

Soar the Eagle is shocked beyond reason.

"Are you kidding me right now? You can't just use a phone a friend lifeline to order pizza." said Soar.

"I'm starving." said Ron.

 **End Flashback**

"Wait, you used your phone a friend to order pizza?" said Wart.

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I needed to eat something." said Ron.

"That's stupid." said Wart.

Ron punched Wart in the face, but grabbed his hand in pain.

"Ha ha." said Wart.

But the nerdy spy kicked Wart in the balls, making him scream in pain.

"Ha ha." said Ron.

Wart is pissed and bit Ron.

"YEOW!" yelled Ron.

Sonic then pushed the two apart from each other.

"Alright alright, break it up." said Sonic.

"Anywho, what're you doing at the moment?" said Rock.

Meek chuckled.

"We're chasing after some gangsters that've been causing trouble for a while now. But everytime we get close to them, they escape." said Meek.

Rock did some thinking.

"Call me crazy for thinking of this idea, but why don't I help you out?" said Rock.

"Your crazy." said Rufus.

Rock became confused.

"Is that a mole rat?" said Rock.

"Yep." said Meek, "But yeah, you should help us out."

Ron was checking out the watch and pushed a button before disappearing.

Everyone noticed it and became shocked.

"Where'd he go?" said Kim.

Ron then reappeared, but in place of his pants were his boxer shorts.

"That was very cool." said Ron.

Wart looked down.

"Where are your pants?" said Wart.

Ron looked at his boxers and covered them while blushing in embarrasment.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

Ron poked Sonic in his eyes.

Sonic screamed in pain.

"MY EYES!" yelled Sonic.

He ran fast only to fall in an indoor pool.

Meek became confused.

"Never knew that was there." said Meek.


	2. No Wifi

In the mansion living room; Beast Boy and Cyborg were watching a video of the 1966 Batman just walking down a sidewalk as music played before the thing changed to a color bar.

Cyborg became shocked.

"That's it, that's the lost episode of the 1966 Batman show?" Cyborg said before becoming mad, "THAT WAS NOTHING BUT A CHEAP WALKING CYCLE!"

Beast Boy groaned.

"That's a ripoff, especially for the sixties." said Beast Boy.

Cyborg then turned red before steam escaped from his ears.

"ADAM WEST BETRAYED ME FROM HIS GRAVE!" yelled Cyborg.

He went into his room and took down tons of pictures of many different versions of Batman as he began to cry.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN STARTED THE TOON CITY DIVISION OF THE BATMAN FANCLUB!" yelled Cyborg.

He went to his own bed/recharge chamber and removed tons of Batman stuff as Beast Boy entered the room.

"I'M GOING TO GET RID OF ALL MY BATMAN MERCHANDISE!" yelled Cyborg.

He then removed a pair of Batman underwear.

"ALL OF IT!" yelled Cyborg.

Beast Boy became shocked by the fact that Cyborg was wearing underwear.

"How are you wearing Underwear when you're a machine?" Asked the Green Hero.

But Cyborg just ran out of his room crying.

"I'M GOING TO RUN AWAY! THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO!" yelled Cyborg.

He ran out the front door and slammed it.

"Sheesh, what a hothead." said Beast Boy.

"And now the real lost episode of Batman." said a voice.

Beast Boy became shocked.

"CY, COME BACK, THERE'S MORE!" yelled Beast Boy.

Cyborg returned with a smile on his face.

"Really?" said Cyborg.

He then traveled in reverse the way he did and restored all his Batman stuff to the way it was still in reverse before returning to the living room with a tub of popcorn in hand.

BB became shocked.

"Wow." said Beast Boy.

"Now to enjoy the lost Batman episode." said Cyborg.

BB nodded as Robin came in.

"Hey, what's happening?" said Robin.

Beast Boy turned to Robin.

"Watching the lost episode of Batman." said Beast Boy.

"You mean the cheap walking cycle? Yeah I burried that disk because it was terrible." said Robin.

BB is mad and explained to Robin about what is after that.

"What?" said Robin.

"Yeah, that cycle was just a filler." said Beast Boy.

Robin groaned.

"Dammit." said Robin.

"Don't worry you can wait here with us." said BB.

The three then started watching the show.

But then the power went out.

Cyborg became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOT THE LOST EPISODE!" yelled Cyborg.

Beast Boy screamed so loud he woke the dead.

Hades then appeared angrily.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER!? I was dreaming about ruling Mount Olympus. Is that really so much to ask for?" said Hades.

Everyone gulped and Hades looked at Beast boy.

"Did you wake me you cowardly snake?" He asked

Beast Boy beccame mad.

"A snake am I?" said Beast Boy, "Perhaps you'd like to see how-"

He then turned into a giant green cobra.

"SNAKE LIKE I CAN BE!" yelled Beast Boy.

Hades just yawned.

"I've got a giant two headed dog that guards my home, like that's going to scare me." said Hades.

Giant Beast Boy is mad and blew the fire out on Hades.

Hades became shocked.

"Whoa is my hair out?" said Hades.

Then a shocked Spongebob entered the room.

"THE INTERNET IS DOWN!" yelled Spongebob, "ALL OVER THE WORLD!"

Hades became shocked.

"What? I was going to stream Fuller House tomorrow." said Hades.

Everyone looked at Hades.

"Yeah that's right, I've got wifi." said Hades.

"Something tells me that the power outage must be part of the internet going down." said Robin.

"If that happened, then prisoners will escape, riots will start, the stock market will crash, and the moon will fall to Earth." said Spongebob.

Everyone turned to Spongebob.

"Aren't you over reacting?" said Cyborg.

"Even I think that crazy." saod Hades.

Seconds later the manor was in ruins and everyone was somehow in leather and the Moon is on the Earth.

Hades became shocked and looked at his outfit.

"Welcome to the apocalypse, I hope you like leather." said Spongebob.

"My Gods, that stuff does happen." said Hades.

"There's only one thing left to do, someone is going to have to travel into the world wide web and find out what's causing everything to happen and set things right." said Spongebob.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll go." said Beast Boy. "I once went In Cyborg to cure him. Even if I did infest him in the first place."

Hades leaned over to Robin.

"Fifty dollars says he'll fail miserably." said Hades.

"I'll raise you twenty if he succeds." said Robin.

Hades smirked.

"You're on." said Hades.

Later; the group was in a room and Beast Boy was strapped to a table.

Cyborg who was in black leather looked at Beast Boy.

"You'll do fine, I know it." said Cyborg.

"I hope so." said Beast Boy.

"Okay then." said Spongebob.

He pushed a button and a laser hit Beast Boy, making him disappear.

"There we go, he's in the internet." said Spongebob.

He hit the same button by mistake and the laser cannon aimed at Cyborg before hitting him, making him disappear as well.

Spongebob became shocked.

"Whoops." said Spongebob.

Robin became shocked.

"YOU KILLED CYBORG!" yelled Robin.

Hades chuckled.

"More souls for the underworld." said Hades.

Robin slapped Hades.

"Seriously?" said Robin.

"Hey, I'm the lord of the dead, what'd you expect?" said Hades.


	3. Tracking the Gangsters

Back in the Bounty Cave; Wart was trying to surf the web on his phone, but was unable to.

He tossed his phone.

"Aw, dammit, I'm going to have to get my Mad Max gear on, the internet is down." said Wart.

Sonic who was in a black leather mask and skin tight jumpsuit chuckled.

"Way ahead of you." said Sonic, "Though I still have some concerns about trusting the werehog morpher to a kid who spent most of his life in a bedroom."

"Relax, if anyone can figure stuff out, it's Wade." said Kim.

In Wade's Room; Wade was freaking out

"HOW AM I GOING TO FIGURE THIS OUT WITHOUT ANY WIFI!?" yelled Wade.

Back at the cave.

"So yeah, don't worry about it." said Kim.

Wart was currently on his phone.

"Okay, thanks babe." Wart said before hanging up his phone, "Officer Strong said that the gangsters that match our description were supposedly seen leaving a dock warehouse."

Sonic nodded.

"Alright, we'd better check that out." said Sonic.

"Good call." said Meek.

Later; the group appeared at a warehouse on a dock.

"Promising." said Luna.

Rock looked at the door only to see a lock was on it and chains on the door handles.

"Rats, we don't have a key to get in." said Rock, "Not even a warrent."

"Oh we've got a key alright." said Sonic, "And here's my warrent."

He grabbed the lock and chains before ripping them off the door.

"I-I have a sonic screwdriver you know." said Kim.

Sonic shook his head.

"Now as I was saying-"Sonic said before pulling out a piece of paper, "Here's my warrent."

Rock grabbed it and looked at it.

"That's legit." said Rock, "But why wait till after destroying the lock to show it?"

"For humor purposes." said Sonic.

"I wonder if anyone has internet right now." said Ron.

In Jaime Reyes' apartment; the teenager had his shirt off as Courtney Whitmore was doing some shopping on Amazon from Khaji Da.

"Done, placed my order." said Courtney.

"Of all the people that lost their wifi, I'm the only one who even has it." said Jaime.

"At least I still have my supply of illegal music downloads." said Khaji Da.

Courtney punched the scarab.

"OW!" yelled Khaji Da.

Back in the warehouse; the group was looking around the place.

"What could those gangsters have wanted out of this place?" said Luna.

"That is a good question." said Meek.

Sonic sniffed the air.

"Yuck, smells like rotten fish." said Sonic.

He then saw a Fish in a cage.

"No offense." said Sonic.

"None taken." said the fish.

Ron saw an electric knife and picked it up.

"An electric knife? Why would one of these things be here?" said Ron.

Sonic approached Ron.

"Haven't you seen Wicked Tuna? Basically whenever a tuna is caught by a fisherman, the boat shows up at the docks and before they're weighed, the head, fins, and tails are cut off in order to find out how heavy it is before checking out the meat and core sample to see how much it's worth." said Sonic.

Ron gulped.

"Relax, the fish are already dead when brought to the docks." said Sonic.

He turned on the knife for a few seconds before turning it off.

"Very impressive." said Sonic.

Kim was looking around one area as Wart popped out of a plastic crate.

"Nothing here." said Wart.

"Of course." said Kim.

"Also Kim I always hope Drakken defeated you." said Wart.

Kim then poked Wart in the eyes.

The warthog screamed in pain.

"MY EYES!" yelled Wart.

Rock opened up a crate and looked inside of it.

He saw tons of golden fish.

The meerkat became shocked.

"Wow." said Rock.

He picked a fish up.

"Now that's what I call a Gold Fish." He punned.

Meek saw the fish and picked one up.

"I don't really see how this could tell us anything." said Meek.

"Yeah unless Scrooge wants them." said Wart.

"Five, four, three, two, one." said Sonic.

Then Scrooge McDuck appeared.

"My treasure senses told me that there were golden fish here." said Scrooge.

Scrooge smirked.

"There we go." said Sonic.

Later; Scrooge had the crate full of golden fish attached to his limo before Launchpad drove off with him and the fish.

"What a nice guy." said Rock.

"He's a cheapskeat." said Ron.

"Yeah but he loves his family." said Sonic. "That's that only thing he loves more then money."

Rufus then appeared pushing another crate before panting from exhaustian.

Everyone saw the crate.

Sonic ripped it open and the group looked inside before Wart pulled out a tiny gem.

"What is this, the gem trade?" said Wart.

Luna pulled one of the gems out.

"I don't think so." said Luna.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would two gangsters do some crime related stuff at a dock warehouse?" said Kim.

Meek's goggles appeared and he scanned the gems.

"These aint any ordinary gems. These things have tiny ammounts of power in them." said Meek, "Apparently they were fished out of fishes."

Everyone became confused.

"I looked up these gems when I scanned them. Many years ago a group of pirates came across these gems, but saw how dangerous they were that they threw them overboard just so no one could get their hands on them." said Meek.

"Couldn't have just burried them where no one could find them like all pirates did?" said Rock.

Meek did some thinking.

"That's a good question." said Meek.

"Yeah, pirates usually just burried stuff underground." said Ron.

Sonic chuckled.

"Lets see Adam Conover ruin pirates." said Sonic.

The group turned to Sonic confused.

"You know, that show on TruTV, Adam Ruins Everything, involving this one guy who did stuff on the College Humor channel on Youtube. Basically; someone makes a statement about some big deal, and this Adam guy shows up and talks about how it's all a misunderstanding and misconception." said Sonic.

Everyone was still confused.

Sonic groaned before pulling out his smartphone and going on Youtube.

"Take a look at this video on gladiator's and you'll understand." said Sonic.

"One Adam Ruins Everything video later." said a voice.

Everyone was very shocked after looking at a video.

"Wow, who woulc have thought that colloseum matches were very much like boxing and UFC fights?" said Ron.

"I did." said Sonic, "You should see his whole thing on Pocahantas."

He then sniffed the air.

"Wait a minute." said Sonic.

He sniffed the air again.

"Smells like gun powder. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Sonic.

He grabbed everyone before running to the exit.

Outside the warehouse; the same two gangsters pushed a button on a remote and the whole place exploded.

"That should get those fools off our trail." said Fat.

"Sure will boss." said Skin.

The two then walked into a car before driving off.

However; the heroes were hiding in a crate and Sonic poked his head out.

"Clear." said Sonic.

Everyone got out.

"What was that all about?" said Rock.

"One reason we always lose our lead to those two." said Meek.

Kim looked at Meek.

"They got away again." said Kim.

"Yeah obviously." said Meek.

Rock pulled out a drone with a camera and turned it on.

Everyone noticed it.

"What the hell is that?" said Luna.

"Just a little something I use whenever I need to get info on someone." said Rock.

Luna rolled her eyes.

"I don't like him." She muttered.

Meek approached his old friend.

"How exactly do you have a drone?" said Meek.

"It's personal." said Rock.

He pulled out a Nintendo Switch like device with controls before flying the drone.

"Camera on." said Rock.

Then a video of the group appeared on his controller screen.

"Alright, time to find those two buffoons." said Rock.

He controlled the drone and it flew over to where the gangsters were driving before following them.

Wart walked over to Luna.

"I don't trust this guy one bit. He shows up on this planet in some type of armor and a drone which I'm pretty sure is used by military, it's a little odd." said Wart.

"I don't like him one bit, but I'll learn to like him for Meek's sake, besides, he did manage to win my parents over." said Luna.

 **Flashback**

Last year outside Toon Manor; Meek and Luna were hugging each other.

"So your parents allow you to do whatever you want? I kind of pictured you as someone who cares about people." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"Yeah; I do care about people and what they want, but my parents let me do whatever." said Luna.

Meek nodded.

"Okay." said Meek.

The two leaned over to kiss each other, but were interrupted.

"LUNA, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled a voice.

The two turned to the back door to see an angry Rita Loud looking at the two.

"Mom?" Luna said confused.

"Now." said Rita.

Luna groaned before walking into the mansion.

Rita and Meek kept on staring at each other.

"Rita Loud." Rita said before smiling, "Nice to meet you."

Meek gulped.

 **End Flashback**

"Oddly enough she was the easy one, your father tooks months." said Wart.

Luna nodded.

"Yep." said Luna.

"Found them." said Rock.

Meek smiled as Luna groaned.

"Where're they are?" said Meek.

"Stopped next to an Italian Resturant." said Rock.

"Place a tracking device on their car." said Meek.

"On it." said Rock.

Luna groaned and hissed.

Rock pushed a button on his controls and a tiny device attatched itself to a vehicle.

"There we go, this way we'll be able to find out where they're going without the drone." said Rock.

He controlled the drone and it returned to his area.

Luna sighed.


	4. In the Internet

In the internet; Beast Boy digitally appeared and looked around.

"Sweet, I'm in the internet." said Beast Boy.

Then Cyborg digitally appeared as well.

Beast Boy noticed him and became shocked.

"HOLY ALL THINGS NOT MEAT!" He shouted.

Cyborg looked around.

"Great, that idiot sent me in here as well." said Cyborg.

Beast Boy chuckled.

"Sweet." said Beast Boy, "That means we can both find out what's going on."

Cyborg sighed.

"This won't be easy." said Cyborg.

The two walked off.

Outside; Hades and Robin were fighting off a Hydra in the apocalypse land.

"What kind of madness has been brought up in this place?" said Robin.

Hades turned to Robin.

"This thing always acts up, mostly whenever I forget to feed it and it's heads." said Hades.

Robin glared at Hades.

"You're an idiot." said Robin.

"Shut up." said Hades.

"YEE-HAW!" yelled a voice.

The two looked up and saw Spongebob riding a dragon similar to Mushu, but much taller and green.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Spongebob.

Robin is shocked.

"How do you like that, we're trying to fight off monsters and this guy's riding them." said Robin.

Hades however was filming the whole thing on a smartphone.

"This'll be good for Youtube when the internet is restored." said Hades.

Robin nodded.

"Yep." said Robin.

Back on the internet; Cyborg and Beast Boy were going through the web.

Beast Boy whistled.

"Nice place." said Beast Boy.

"Where to, where to?" said Cyborg.

Beast Boy looked at a doorway labeled Amazon.

"Oh boy, the amazon forest is in that door." said Beast Boy.

Cyborg turneds to the door.

"That's the online shopping website." said Cyborg.

BB is confused.

"Huh?" said Beast Boy.

Cyborg groaned.

"People buy things off that website." said Cyborg.

BB nodded.

"Oh yeah." He said.

Cyborg opened the door and loads of stuff came pouring out.

Beast Boy became shocked and pulled his best friend out of the stuff.

"Wow, you can find everything on Amazon." said Cyborg, "Even those DVD's to Batman."

Beast Boy is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Beast Boy.

Cyborg nodded.

Beast Boy fainted.

Cyborg shook his head.

"Oh well." said Cyborg.

Later; he was carrying the unconcious Beast Boy to an area with a huge globe in the center.

"Huh neat." He said.

He approached the globe and tapped it.

"Very nice." said Cyborg.

Beast Boy woke up and saw this.

"Huh, neat." said Beast Boy.

"That's what I said." said Cyborg.

The two then looked around.

"Must be the place." said Beast Boy.

"Yeah." said Cyborg.

He then gulped.

"But I don't like the looks of this at all." said Cyborg.

"You're telling me." said Beast Boy.

BB who was looking at tons of price tags chuckled.

"These prices on the Wal Mart website are insane." said Beast Boy.

"Amen." said Cyborg.

He opened a door on the globe and walked into it.

Cyborg then turned one of his arms into a cannon and started aiming all over the place.

Beast Boy who was now wearing a pair of big shades entered the room.

"Nice place." said Beast Boy.

Cyborg saw this and is shocked.

"Where'd you get those things from?" said Cyborg.

"I made a Target run." said Beast Boy.

Cyborg became shocked.

"What, who wouldn't?" said Beast Boy.

"Good point." said Cyborg.


	5. Rock is a Cop

On top of a building; Rock was looking through a pair of high tech binoculars at Fat and Skin's vehicle.

"Found the car, everyone in position?" said Rock.

Sonic and Kim who were sitting at a park bench reading newspapers looked at the car.

"Red and blue team in position." said Sonic.

Meek and Ron who were on a fire escape looked at the car.

"Furry team in position." said Ron.

Wart and Luna were in an alleyway.

"Yeah, we're here." said Wart.

He then smiled.

"And I just farted." said Wart.

Luna became shocked and covered her nose.

"DUDE!" She shouted.

"What?" said Wart.

"Not when a lady's present." said Luna.

"I can't really tell. Seriously though, how can anyone know your a woman?" said Wart, "For all I can tell, you could be that transgender kid from the Roseanne reboot."

"He isn't trans, and I've got eye makeup, earings, a skirt, and the voice of a woman." said Luna.

She then huffed.

"Besides he just likes wearing girls clothes." said Luna.

At Roseanne's house Mark sneezed and his older sister looked at him.

"Someone's talking." said Harris.

Back close to the car.

"Still, I'm very suspicious of that Rock guy." said Wart.

Luna looked at Wart.

"How so?" said Luna.

"Because; he shows up on this planet in a badly damaged ship, claiming to be doing something else, and he's got things which I'm pretty sure is military standard issue." said Wart.

Luna nodded.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" said Luna.

"I don't know, nor do I know which military he's from." said Wart.

"Obviously not one of the Earth militaries." said Luna.

Wart did some thinking.

"Maybe Galactic Federation." said Wart.

Luna nodded and left.

Wart shook his head.

"Great, I'm on my own." said Wart.

He looked at the car and saw Fat and Skin entering the vehicle.

"THEY'RE ON THE MOVE!" yelled Wart.

Meanwhile with Luna she was contacting the Galactic Federation.

"So do you know of a Rock Meerkat working for you?" said Luna.

The Grand Councilwoman who was on the other end was confused.

"How'd you get this number?" said Grand Councilwoman.

"I'm friends with Lilo and her pet Stitch." said Luna.

"Alright, this may take a while." said Grand Councilwoman.

The car started driving away, but Sonic and Kim lept onto the vehicle.

The two saw the windows were dark.

"Dark windows?" said Kim.

"Not a problem." said Sonic.

Kim looks at Sonic.

Sonic punched the window and it broke apart.

The two looked inside to see mannequin dummies inside the vehicle, shocking them.

"What the?" said Sonic.

"We've been had." said Kim.

Sonic became mad.

"Then where are the actual gangsters?" said Sonic.

In another vehicle; Fat and Skin were chuckling.

"That phony car was a good idea." said Fat.

"Sure was boss." said Skin.

However; the vehicle was lifted off the ground by Meek, shocking the two.

"Nice try with the fake." said Meek.

Ron appeared next to Meek.

"Is that strength from the armor, or just from you working out?" said Ron, "Just curious."

Meek smiled.

"It's natural." said Meek.

But a cattle prod emerged from the car and tapped Meek before zapping him, knocking him out and dropping the car.

Ron had managed to jump out of the way.

"Oh boy." said Ron.

The car drove a bit before Skin grabbed Meek and pulled him into the car and driving off.

Ron became shocked.

"That ain't good." said Ron.

Back with Sonic and Kim; the two approached Wart and Rock.

"That vehicle we were after was a fake, we've been had." said Kim.

Wart became confused.

"Wait, they've been playing us?" said Wart.

Sonic and Kim nodded.

"That's strange, how did they know of the tracking device?" said Rock.

Kim glared at Rock.

"Maybe because you told them." said Kim.

Rock became shocked.

"What? There's no way I'm in cahoots with those two." said Rock.

Sonic pinned Rock to a building.

"Save it for the courts." said Sonic.

"Look, I'm being honest right now, I'm not a gangster." said Rock.

"He's telling the truth." said a voice.

The group turned to Luna.

"He's actually an agent for the Galatic Federation." said Luna.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wait, you've been a cop the whole time?" said Kim.

Rock sighed.

"Well, the cats out of the bag, might as well be honest." said Rock, "It was no coincidence that I wound up on this planet, I was actually sent on a mission to find the same pearls that the two gangsters gained possession of due to how dangerous they were."

"And you've been leading us along this whole time?" said Sonic.

"Wha-no, I was honest about the whole story of being Meek's friend." said Rock.

"Then explain how those two gung ho gangsters keep finding out where we are." said Wart.

Rock started stammering as Sonic started scratching his arm.

The hedgehog became confused and scratched a certain spot before becoming shocked.

"Quiet." said Sonic.

Everyone turned to Sonic confused.

He held his arm up and moved a bit of his fur away, revealing a device with a blinking red light on it.

Everyone became shocked.

"They placed a tracking device with a transmitter on my arm." Sonic mouthed.

"Seriously?" Luna mouthed.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah." Sonic mouthed.

"Well how do you like that, we've been trying to track those guys, and they've been tracking us." Wart mouthed, "I should have just stayed home today and bing watched Green Acers."

"I've seen that show with my cousin." Sonic mouthed.

"Hey, guy-" Ron who was walking towards the group said before Wart covered his mouth.

"Shh." said Wart.

Ron became confused.

Sonic revealed his tracer.

"Mouth the words." Sonic mouthed.

Ron nodded.

"Got it." Ron mouthed.

"Now what is it?" Kim mouthed.

"Those two gangsters, they got Meek." Ron mouthed.

Kim nodded.

Luna however became shocked.

"Wha-"Luna said before Sonic covered her mouth.

Sonic put a finger to his mouth.

Luna nodded.

"They got Meek, how?" Luna mouthed.

"A cattle prod." Ron mouthed.

Rock sighed.

"This is not good, after all these years, I'll never be able to get Meek to forgive me." Rock mouthed.

Everyone turned to Rock in shock.

"What?" the group mouthed.

Wart pulled out a lead wrist band before placing it over Sonic's arm with the tracer.

"You want Meek to forgive you, why?" said Luna.

"I conned my way to get adopted." said Rock.

Luna is shocked.

"What?" said Luna.

Rock pulled out a coin with a head on it.

"The day of the adoption when I suggested the coin flip." said Rock.

He flipped the coin over, revealing a second head on the other side.

Everyone became shocked.

"Two header." said Wart.

"I used my two headed coin to get myself adopted, the whole thing has been making me feel guilty ever since." said Rock.

Luna became mad and punched Rock and kicked him in the balls.

"Seriously?" Rock said in a chipmunk like voice.

"You made yourself the adopted for the adoptee, that's just low." said Luna.

"Hey, I said I was feeling guilty about it, how could-"Rock said before being interrupted by Sonic.

"Uh guys, I'm still being tracked." said Sonic.

Luna did some thinking.

"Oh yeah." said Luna.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea." said Sonic.

He removed the wrist band, revealing the tracer.

"Oh wow, those gangsters are very hard to capture. Looks like they'll always have the better of us." said Sonic, "But it's a shame that they won't get the big guns."

Ron did some thinking.

"Oh, you mean those guns." said Ron.

"Yep, and I'm the only one who knows where they're at." said Sonic.

"Where?" said Wart.

"Oh, just next to old faithful in Yellowstone National Park." said Sonic.

Rock smirked.

"That's the perfect hiding place for a weapon." said Rock.

"Yeah, no one would ever suspect that a weapon is next to a famous landmark." said Kim.

Rock laughed.

"Yep, no one would suspect it." said Rock.

"We'd better get over there fast." said Sonic.

He then placed the lead wrist band back over the tracer.

"Dude, you better get as far away from us as possible." said Ron.

Sonic walked off.

"Now for the game plan." said Rock.


	6. The Source of Wifi Problems

Back in the internet; Beast Boy and Cyborg were looking through the place.

"Where is that issue?" said Cyborg.

Beast Boy looked around.

"I don't see a tissue." said Beast Boy.

Cyborg smacked Beast Boy across the face.

"OW!" shouted Beast Boy.

"You're an idiot." said Cyborg, "Did your mother drink during pregancy?"

"Several times." said Beast Boy.

"Welcome to the world wide web." said a voice.

The two looked around and saw Swiss Army sitting in a throne.

"Or as I like to call it, my playground." said Swiss Army.

Beast Boy got serious.

"SWISS ARMY!" He shouted.

Swiss Army laughed.

"Wow, I take control of the entire internet, and I'm still famous." said Swiss Army.

Cyborg is mad.

"You son of a bitch." said Cyborg.

"I know you are, but what am I?" said Swiss Army.

"Why're you doing this?" said Cyborg.

"Isn't it obvious, to make loads more money then what I already have, and to make sure I always get a 99 percent discount on Amazon." said Swiss Army.

"Why not make it give you unlimited lives?" muttered Beast Boy.

Swiss Army scoffed.

"Who the hell wants to live forever?" said Swiss Army, "I ain't to proud of it myself, but I'm very hypocritical."

The titans shook their heads.

"You suicidal?" said Cyborg.

"Yeah and I got plenty of lives." said Swiss Army.

Cyborg shook his head.

"What a nut job." said Cyborg.

"Agreed." said Beast Boy.

Swiss Army turned one of his arms into a cannon before aiming at the two.

"Time to die." said Swiss Army.

He started firing at the two who ran out of the way.

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla.

"It's King Kong time." said Beast Boy.

Swiss Army became confused.

"I thought you did t talk in animal form?" asked Swiss Army.

"It's developing." said Beast Boy.

He then bashed Swiss Army to the ground several times.

But the bot pushed Beast Boy off of him.

"Ape man." said Swiss Army.

But he was hit by tons of blasts coming from Cyborgs arms.

Swiss Army shot fire from his mouth.

"This is my turf fool." said Swiss Army.

"No, it's everyone's turf." said Cyborg.

The two started battling each other.

Cyborg fired a round at Swiss Army who moved out of the way before turning one of his arms into a lightsaber.

"Prepare to become a Skywalker bitch." said Swiss Army.

She slashed at the human/robot hybrid, but Cyborg moved out of the way before shooting Swiss Army in the arm, making it fall off.

Swiss Armybis mad.

"MY ARM!" He shouted

Cyborg then blasted a leg destroying it.

"MY LEG!" Swiss Army shouted in the Fred Fish Voice.

The metahuman then shot Swiss Army's other leg, destroying it and making the assassin fall on the ground.

"MY OTHER LEG!" yelled Swiss Army.

He then growled.

"YOULL PAY FOR THAT ROBOT!" Swiss Army shouted.

"I know you are but what am I?" asked Cyborg.

Cyborg shot Swiss Army's entire chest off.

The assassin looked at Cyborg.

"Come on, cut another human/robot hybrid some slack will you?" said Swiss Army.

"No, you should quit while you're a head." Cyborg punned.

He blasted the severed head, killing him once more.

"Did that do anything?" said Beast Boy.

"Only one way to find out." said Cyborg.

In the wasteland; Robin was trying to tame a crazy griffin.

"WHY CAN'T THIS CREATURE DECIDE IF IT'S AN EAGLE OR A LION?!" yelled Robin.

"Even I agree with that." said Hades who was on a Hippogriph.

Suddenly; all the mystical creatures magically disappeared.

Robin and Hades became shocked.

"What the?" said Robin.

They saw that the wasteland was turning back to normal.

"The internet has been restored." Spongebob who was appearing said.

Robin smiled and took his leather outfit off to reveal he was in his everyday outfit shocking Hades.

"You've been wearing your everyday clothes underneath your Mad Max clothes this whole time?" said Hades.

"I know I've been doing that." Spongebob said before removing his leather clothes, revealing his everyday clothes.

Hades is shocked.

"WAIT WE COULD HAVE REMOVED THEM THIS WHOLE TIME!" He shouted.

"Welcome to my world." Squidward who appeared said.

"Yep, this was just really cool everytime some type of big deal that people take badly happens." said Spongebob.

Hades is mad.

"I should have stayed in the Underworld." said Hades.


	7. Fooling Gangsters

At Yellowstone National Park; Fat and Skin were at the entrance to the park.

"Here we are, the place where that weapon is at." said Fat.

Skin smirked.

"Yeah boss." said Skin.

Fat pulled out an iPad and saw a flashing red dot on it.

He became confused.

"What the? This thing says that those buffoons are all the way in Orlando Florida." said Fat.

In Orlando Florida; Sonic was riding on a roller coaster.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO, THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Sonic.

He then vomited.

"TOTALLY WORTH IT!" yelled Sonic.

Back at Yellowstone Park.

"Why would these bozo's say that there's a weapon here yet be in another state and city?" said Skin.

Then a blaster similar to the Zeo Laser Pistols was aimed at the back of his head.

The blaster was in possession of Rock who had his helmet on.

"Take a gander." said Rock.

Skin and Fat are shocked.

"Now where's Bounty Hunter?" said Rock.

Kim, Ron, Wart, and Luna appeared.

"Start talking." said Luna.

"How'd you beat the tracking device?" said Fat.

"Simple, we told our hedgehog friend who you placed a tracking device on to stay as far away from us as possible. Right now he's probably on another roller coaster eating a chili cheese dog." said Kim.

Fat is mad and turned to Skin.

"LETS FUSE!" He shouted.

Before anyone could do anything; Rock shot Fat in the head, killing him.

Skin became shocked.

"NO, NOT MY BOSS!" yelled Skin.

Rock aimed at Skin again.

"Start talking, where is Bounty Hunter?" said Rock.

Ron started turning green.

"Is it okay if I start puking now?" said Ron.

"Yep." everyone said.

Ron then began puking.

"He's in the trunk of our car." said Skin.

Rock walked to the gangster's car and pulled out a sonic screwdriver before holding it to the trunk lock.

The trunk unlocked and Rock opened the trunk, revealing Meek was sitting on a recliner watching a soap opera.

"Oh come on Reginald, you deserve better then Jessica." said Meek.

Everyone became shocked.

Meek turned to the others.

"Oh hey, what's up?" said Meek.

Skin became shocked as well.

"I did not see that coming." said Skin.

"Agreed." said Luna.

"This trunk has everything, even a nacho cheese dispenser." said Meek.

He pulled out a plate of chips before placing them under a cheese dispenser which then poured tons of nacho cheese on the chips.

He ate a chip.

"Mmm, spicy." said Meek.

Then a Fed Ex guy appeared.

"Special delivery for Kim Possible." said the Fed Ex worker.

"I'm Kim Possible." said Kim.

The worker pulled out a clipboard.

"Sign here." said the worker.

Kim grabbed a pen and signed her name before the worker gave Kim a box.

"Thank you." said the Fed Ex Worker.

He then walked off.

"Wonder what it is." said Kim.

She opened it up and saw Sonic's werehog morpher and a piece of paper that said 'It's fixed.'

She then pulled out her phone and sent a text to Sonic saying 'Wade fixed your werehog morpher.'

Sonic then appeared.

"Finally." said Sonic.

He grabbed the morpher and pushed the moon icon before turning back to normal.

"MY SPEED IS BACK!" yelled Sonic.

He then cheered.

Rock turned to Skin.

"Now as for you, I'm arresting you for possession of illegal stuff." said Rock.

He pulled out a bag of the same pearls.

"Luckily this is all I need for evidence." said Rock.

He pulled out some cuffs before placing them on Skin and walking off.


	8. Rock's New Home

At a bench; Meek in his everyday clothes and Rock were sitting on the bench and Rock had told Meek his guilt story.

"Wait, you used a two headed coin to get yourself adopted?" said Meek.

Rock sighed.

"Yeah, I've been feeling guilty about it ever since. Especially since I heard about what happened to you afterwards." said Rock, "Dude, I'm really sorry for making sure I was the adopted child, had I known you'd be adopted by a cold hearted bounty hunter, I wouldn't have used my special coin."

Meek placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Using the two headed coin was the best thing you ever did." said Meek.

Rock looked at Meek confused.

"Huh?" said Rock.

"If you hadn't of used a two headed coin, I wouldn't have met Seeker, and if I hadn't of met that guy, I never would have ended up on that moon, and if I wasn't abandoned, I wouldn't have met Luna." said Meek.

Rock nodded and smiled.

"Gee I guess..." he started but was punched by Meek. "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Pull a stunt like that again, I may never forgive you." said Meek.

Rock sighed.

"Fine, but I'm going to need a place to stay at since I was actually stationed on Earth by my own boss." said Rock.

Meek did some thinking.

"I may know a place." said Meek.

At Jaime's apartment; a knocking was heard and Jaime walked to the door and opened it up to see Meek and Rock who was dressed in a tan shirt, brown jacket, blue jeans, and brown shoes with suitcases.

Jaime became confused.

"Yes?" He asked.

"This guy is my friend from the orphanage I grew in, he's working for the Galatic Federation and has been stationed here on Earth ane also needs a place to stay." said Meek.

Jaime did some thinking.

"Okay, come on in." said Jaime.

Rock entered the apartment and closed the door.

"Nice place you got here." said Rock.

"Yeah it is. Names Jaime Reyes." said Jaime.

"I've been told about you, I'm Rock." said Rock.

Jaime nodded.

"Charmed." said Jaime.

A knocking was heard.

"Can you get that while I set you up in your room?" said Jaime.

"Okay." said Rock.

Jaime walked off as Rock opened the front door to see Courtney Whitmore.

The girl became confused.

"Jaime?" said Courtney.

"For you baby, I could be?" said Rock.

"YOU WISH!" yelled Jaime.

Rock growled.

"I take it your Jaime's lover." said Rock.

Courtney nodded.

"Yep, and you are?" said Courtney.

"His new roommate; Rock." said Rock.

Courtney nodded.

"Okay, but how long?" said Courtney.

"Just several seconds ago after a suggestion from Meek." said Rock.

Courtney sighed and went to her man.

"You ready?" said Courtney.

Jaime placed the last of Rock's suitcases on a bed.

"Yeah." said Jaime.

Rock smiled.

"You're going to love having me around Jaime." said Rock.

"Maybe, especially since you're Galactic Federation." said Jaime.

Rock nodded.

"Amen." said Rock.

Courtney became confused.

"Galactic Federation?" said Courtney.

"There are things I don't know about Rock." said Jaime.

Courtney nodded.

"Okay." said Courtney.

Meanwhile with Spongebob, Robin, and Hades; the two were in the same room and managed to digitally return Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Hades sighed.

"How do you put up with this stuff?" said Hades.

"We're use to it." said Robin.

"The lost Batman episode awates." said Cyborg.

Hades groaned.

"Why did I decide to show up here?" said Hades.

Robin smiled.

"Because you were upset." said Robin.


End file.
